Being reborn as Haru isn't great
by Animarga-chan
Summary: I'm Courtney. No, let me rephrase that. I was Courtney. I died and suddenly find a split personality lady telling me that I would reincarnate in a new world. Guess what? I'm Miura Haru from frigging KHR. "I love chocolate!" "I can already tell we're going to be great homies, yo." "Don't mind her, she's just drunk from chocolate." "Meh, seems legit." "TUNA-FISH!""What .the. f*ck."


_Maybe, it was because I was an idiot._

_A fool, who wasn't aware of the danger around her._

And so, I died.

Why, you might ask.

Well, it happened way too fast that I could barely register what was currently happening.

It hurt, it hurt so much. The pain was unbearable yet when I tried to scream, no words came out from my mouth. I just laid there, all crippled with my blood flowing around me.

_Was this it?_

_Am I going to die?_

I tear up, trying my best to breathe. I was _scared. _

No wait fuck, my name ain't scared. It's frigging Courtney Greenwood. I mentally facepalm at my stupidity. Why, of all times, I had to think like this?

I mean, who in their right minds would kid around when they were just about to _die? _

I look up at the sky, my eyes trailing off to the sun. It was a sunny afternoon, such a perfect day. Not. For others it may be, but for me it wasn't. I was going to die. I cringe at the sun, I never liked it. It was too bright. I quickly looked away and stared at the gaping people, finding one person trying to dial 911. Again, I thought. I was about to die.

And that was because I wasn't looking—A truck slammed into me and because of my idiocy, I died. I'm the cause of my death, not the truck.

My lips pursed, "_How about my family…? No, they probably won't care. My cat, though…Oh god, my bae…Wait, yesterday I learnt that bae actually meant shit in another language—I always thought it was a ghetto word for babe…Does that mean I'm calling my cat shit? Fuck I'm horrible." _I snorted, but immediately coughed out blood.

Before long, I heard the ambulance. It was no use, I would die. I already lost too much blood… I already knew my fate.

I close my eyes, darkness embracing me.

_Wait my collection of anime too—_

I blacked out.

* * *

"Ugh, another one." I heard an annoyed voice mutter, it sounded like a female…I slowly blinked and looked up, only to find a woman with raven hair and bright, blue eyes. Noticing my head was rested on a wooden table, I lifted my head up and coughed, clearing my throat slightly. I immediately asked,

"Am…Am I in heaven—"

"Good day, ma'am!" The lady chirped happily, smiling at me sweetly. I slowly blinked, yet again, and looked at her for a good 3 minutes.

"I just got hit by a truck, and this is what I'm greeted?" I sarcastically reply after a moment of silence.

"If you have a problem with that, please get the hell out!" The woman laughed cheerfully, as if it was normal for her to shout like that. I fidget, a little nervous.

"Soo—" My sentence was cut off by the weird lady again.

"You're dead right now, mhm." She grinned brightly.

"So…I really died, huh…" I murmured, albeit depressed of my death. I was only 15, and yet I died, so early. I sighed deeply, frowning.

"Yes, you did. I know it's sad at first…" The woman chuckled slightly, her smile twitching to a frown. "But you'll get over it soon, I swear, Courtney Greenwood!"

I let out a tiny smile, "Thanks…" I replied as I looked at her. Then I froze, realization sinking in. "Wait…How…How the heck do you know my name?" My eyebrows furrow confusedly, staring at her with a bewildered look.

The raven giggled, making me cringe at the sound. It reminded of the other girls in my school gossiping about other people. I shook my head, that was none of my business.

"Of course, your information is all in this file, idiot!" She growled, before smiling again and handed me a blank white file. I take it hesitantly and eyed it suspiciously. I gingerly opened it, reading its contents.

My eyes widen, "EVERYTHING WRITTEN HERE IS SO FRIGGING TRUE-!" I gape in shock, shutting my mouth right after. "…Are you a stalker of some sort? Wow, gee, er, I don't know what to do in this kind of situation—Um, Should I give you an autograph? Or start noticing you more often? Am I your senpai? Do you go, "Notice me senpaiii~" on me sometimes?" I all say in one breath, still holding the file. I clutched it tighter and looked back at the person in front of me, only to notice she was calmly sipping coffee on a white mug.

"Are you done?" She asked me calmly, taking another sip. I nodded, before shaking my head right after.

"Let me ask another question!"

"Ask me anything." The black-haired woman grinned, throwing her mug away as if it was nothing. I blinked awkwardly and peered over at the broken mug on the floor, the coffee spilling all over the white tiles. I gulp, ignoring what she just had done.

"…How does it feel to have me notice you?" I tilt my head to the left slightly. She slammed her hands on the table, growling fiercely as she stood up.

"IT DOES NOT FEEL GREAT, AND YOU'RE NOT MY FRIGGING SENPO, OR WHATEVER!" She screeched, sitting back on her seat. I flinch, before smirking.

I slapped my hand to my mouth, trying to hold in my laughter. "Se-senpo? Pfft-!" My body shook violently, a few snorts coming out of my mouth here and there. I took a deep breath and looked back at her, the smug smirk still plastered on my face.

"Wh-whatever you just said, UGH!" The lady whined, crossing her arms. My smirk grew wider, I succeeded yet again. In what did I succeed? Well, in pissing people off, it seems. I sighed happily, feeling a little better since my…death.

"Y-yeah, okay. So what do we do now?" I quirk an eyebrow, scanning the room cautiously. I blinked when I noticed the room was pure white, and not a door nor a single window to be seen.

"Oh, yes. HERE, YOU LITTLE SHIT." She threw me a piece of crumpled paper and a pen, hitting me directly on the face.

"Ow, you could at least be a little gentle." I grumbled under my breath, taking the paper on the floor and the pen. I uncrumpled the paper, staring at it blankly.

In the paper was written in big, bold letters.

**_ DO YOU WANT TO BE REINCARNATED**

**_ DO YOU WANT TO SERVE AS ONE OF OUR EMPLOYEES**

"…Huh." Was all I said, gripping the pen. I looked back at the black-haired person—

Wait I sounded so racist.

…

Moving on.

"…Reincarnation…It's real?" My eyes bulge out, though I suppose I should have expected it by then. I've read tons of fanfics of people dying and been reborn to a whole new world, so I shouldn't be that surprised.

"Yeah…I thought you read fanfiction like that?" The woman, or I suppose I should call her Ms…Split Personality since she's literally a bipolar bitch, asked.

"How did you kno—"

"The file." She answered bluntly.

"…Oooh." I then went back to the pure white sheet of paper, clicking the pen on the process.

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ms. Split personality shrieked, banging her fists on the table. Pff. Banging.

…

Goddamn, Courtney.

After minutes of contemplating, I have finally decided.

"Should I check, or shade, or underline it?" I ask.

Ms. SP shrugged, "Whatever you want."

I nod, stabbing a hole on the paper, just right next to the "Do you want to be reincarnated" part. She looked at me as if I was crazy, while I just whistle, wait…I can't whistle.

"Thh~ Thhh~" …Those were my attempts on whistling. Yeah, so awesome, right?

She took the paper back, before stamping it.

"Uh, hey." I call out, catching her attention.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Erm, will I still have my memories..?" I question, trailing off.

"Ah, well that. That depends actually, but guess what? I don't care." She giggled, shooting me a happy grin.

_The bitch. _I thought, before blacking out, once again.

* * *

"Look, she's so cute!" A voice squealed, a little high-pitched.

"She looks like a potato." Another voice, this time deeper, deadpanned. I blink confusedly,

"_Well since I'm a baby, I can't see that much yet… And are they speaking Japanese?!" _I thought, a little shocked. I couldn't understand what they meant, but I've watched enough anime to know that they're speaking Japanese.

"Um, excuse me ma'am, but we need a name for your baby." Another voice appeared.

"…Hmm, what do you think, dear?" The voice from earlier asks, chuckling slightly.

"…Haru." The deeper voice replied.

"Haru…What a nice name~! Haru it is then! Miura Haru, oh my precious little baby!" I felt as if I was wrapped in a towel that oddly smelled…fresh. Then, even though I couldn't see much, I could make out shapes of the faces of the people surrounding me.

I felt as if I was embraced by a warm, gentle hug. A soothing whisper assures me,

"_My sweet little Haru, sweet dreams~" _

I was suddenly sleepy, yawning slightly. I close my eyes, before a thought came rushing in to me.

_Wait…_

_Miura Haru?_

_Isn't that from—_

_KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN?!_

* * *

_**A/N: In the end…I rewrote it. *slams face against a wall* Well, this thing took a while. I'm so glad you guys are still supporting me throughout these months! **_

_**Ah, and I suppose for the new readers, all I want to say is welcome, and I hope you enjoyed reading~~**_

**_Please review on what you think of the new version! ;; u ;;_**

_**Leave a review~**_

**_Jaa~_**

**_-Animarga-chan_**

**_P.S_**

**_HOW DO YOU LIKE THE COVER?! XDD I edited a pic of Haru and yeah- xD I don't own the image though!_**

**_Have a nice day~_**


End file.
